


Sweetly

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Hangover, House Party, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Scene Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Takumi bail out on Elise and Sakura's house party and get hammered. And the next morning, Leo wakes up to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> So basically in this Modern AU Elise and Sakura are scene kids, Leo and Takumi are MTV-style twenty-something-year-old d-bags fresh out of college, Camilla and Hinoka just DGAF, and Xander and Ryoma ain't havin' that shit.

“Ugh.” Leo says, looking down his cup full of cheap beer as he was lounging on the couch, trying to ignore the loud bad electronic music blasting from Elise's stereo. The band playing was something called “Blood on the Dance Floor” or some shit like that? You see, she decided to throw a party with Sakura and she invited all of her emo and scene friends from high school.

“Hey.” Takumi says, his voice a bit louder from how loud and annoying the music was.

“Takumi. Hey.” Leo says back, moving his legs so Takumi could sit.

“Ugh, I don't know what's worse. The music or the lyrics. The guy sounds like Katy Perry took a bunch of testosterone pills. And he's clearly talking about a girl giving him a blowjob.”

“I know. I can't take this shit anymore.” the blond says before chugging down the beer in his cup and tossing it in the garbage bin. “Let's go upstairs.”

“Yeah. My ears are bleeding.” Takumi leads Leo upstairs and to their shared bedroom.

“I sure hope nobody's in there right now.”

“Don't worry. I locked it.” Takumi says, unlocking and opening the door. And thankfully, no one was inside.

The two boys enter and lock the door behind them. 

“...”

“So...” the blond breaks the brief silence.

“What?” Takumi sits on his bed.

“Let's try to drown out this stupid music.” Leo says, grabbing his phone from his hoodie pocket, and unlocks it.

“By what? Yelling?” Takumi says sheepishly

“No. Music, jackass.”

Takumi snaps his fingers. “Right. Ehehehe...”

Leo sets things up and plays a random song without knowing what it is.

“Hey, Leo, by the way, I have something I want to show you.” Takumi says, reaching under his bed, looking for something. After a few moments, the silver-haired boy pulls out a bottle of wine. “I took this from under the sink just yesterday. Don't tell Ryoma or Xander.”

“You do know we're old enough to drink, right? There's no need to hide.”

“They'll just assume you or Elise took it. I don't wanna cause another shitstorm.” Takumi uncorks the bottle and drinks about a quarter of the contents. “Want some?”

“Why the hell not?” Leo says, proceeding to snatch the bottle from Takumi's hand and gulps down quite a bit of the wine.

The two began passing the bottle between each other, taking turns drinking the wine until it was empty.

After the wine bottle was empty, Takumi puts the bottle back under his bed and pulls out another bottle, this time, it was a bottle of sakē.

“Jesus Christ, Takumi! How much alcohol do you have under there?” Leo says, laughing half-heartedly after his statement.

“Enough to get us so hammered that we black out.” Takumi says. He had already opened the bottle and drank a little bit of it.

“Well, then. I may have misjudged you a bit. You're about as careless about your health as I am.”

“I'm not the one who goes 48 hours without sleep, living on a diet of Cheetos and energy drinks, playing Perfect Dark and Metal Gear.” Takumi says, taking another swig from the bottle right after. “I need to sleep too.”

“I'm not going to bother bickering like a child with you.” Leo says, snickering a bit. “You know, we're still kinda part of the party.”

_I'm also the one who doesn't act like a giant douche. A hot douche—wait, what?_

“Why are you blushing? Are you already getting tipsy?”

Holy fuck, Takumi was blushing.

“Uh...”

“Gimme that.” the blond takes the bottle from the other boy's hand, chugging the bottle until about half of it was left. “Speaking of tipsiness, I think I'm getting a buzz...”

“Looks like you can't hold your liquor.” Takumi says, holding in a laugh.

“I already had three beers, jackass.”

“And I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here.”

“Shut up.” Leo says, taking another drink from the bottle of sakē.

And so, they finished that, and then Takumi pulled out another bottle (this time it was more wine) from his seemingly endless stash of alcohol, and continued with the awkward small-talk.

And soon enough, they were both quite drunk.

“H-hey...ehehehe *hic*” Leo says, his speech slurred as he fumbled with a Nintendo 64 controller.

“Y-you gonna pl-play that shit, buttmunch?” Takumi says back, proceeding to bury his face in his pillows as he snorted. “I-I's sorry, Leo...pffft...*hic*”

“I dun wanna do iiiiiit~ Cuz I'm hhhhornyyyy...ahahahaaaa...”

“Sh-shut up...pflrrrrrrt...”

“Dick.”

“I wanna suck it...I wanna suck it, Leo PLEEEEASE!” Takumi stumbles over to where Leo is lying on his stomach on the scratchy gray carpeting.

“WHAT, TAKUMIIIIIIIII?”

“Turn over Iwannasuckyourdick~

“What the f-fuck, Tak'meeeeeh” Leo says.

Before Takumi can do anything, he falls to the floor, asleep. Soon after, Leo yawns and dozes off as well.

-*-*-*-

The first thing Leo feels is a wet warmth in his groin area. He's super hungover, so he has some trouble actually waking up. His brown eyes flutter open. The ceiling. He must have fallen asleep as well. He looks down.

It's Takumi. Sucking his dick. Pretty lazily, to be honest.

“T-Takumi...holy shit...” Leo blushes. Hard.

The silver-haired boy's lips pop off of his dick, and he starts pumping it. “Morning, Leo~”

“Oh my god, Takumi! That's my cock you're sucking there.” the blond says groggily.

Goddamnit, Leo hated those puppy eyes Takumi made all the time.

“Jesus...ungh...what t-time is it...”

“Eleven.”

“...k-keep going...”

“Are you serious? Shit, okay.” Takumi goes back to sucking his dick, his head bobbing up and down on his shaft.

“Ahhh...fuck...” Leo moans, his hand running through Takumi's silvery hair.

Takumi moans around Leo's cock, making the blond moan louder.

“T-Takumi...ahhh...Takumi...” Leo cries. He's close. Really close. “I'm...I'm gonna cum...”

And not long after, he does, thick strands of cum running down Takumi's throat and around his cock.

Takumi's lips come off of his dick once more and swallows Leo's cum. “Breakfast of champions.”

“You're fucking gross.”

“Let's go get tea or something.”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short and shitty but yeah i wanted to write takumeme waking leo-bby up with a bj :^)
> 
> i like botdf, btw. dont ask why. im scene trash :/


End file.
